This study evaluates the application of femtosecond laser technology to corneal surgery. An innovative diode-pumped femtosecond laser source will be integrated to a unique computer controlled laser delivery system. Using the combined apparatus, a feasibility study will appraise potential applications in therapeutic and refractive corneal surgery. Proposed novel procedures will be optimized and compared with current techniques to identify significant clinical and commercial advantages. The study will utilize ex vivo animal eyes to evaluate technical and clinical issues such as procedure time and surface quality. Results of this study will guide the specifications for a commercial prototype which will be assembled and tested in a Phase II live animal and pre-clinical human study. If the proposed devise satisfies clinical and commercial prerequisites, it will reduce significantly morbidity associated with corneal disease, and it will provide a more effective, safe, and affordable means of correcting a wide variety of ocular refractive errors. Proposed commercial applications: The results of this research will lead to specifications of an advanced femtosecond laser surgical tool. In addition, this research will determine precise parameters for novel femtosecond corneal surgery. Once clinical and commercial feasibility is resolved, the project will lead to the development of a commercial significant femtosecond laser product for sale in the ophthalmic market.